


Made of Stone

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was rock.</p></blockquote>





	Made of Stone

_The First Evil.._ Buffy sat on her bed, closed her eyes and shuddered. Not a vampire or a demon or even a hell god, but the root of evil itself.

From downstairs, Xander's voice floated up. "Don't worry. Buffy kicked that thing's butt years ago. Ran off with its evil tail between its legs."

Except that wasn't what had happened. Angel was alive not because she had defeated The First, but because a miracle had occurred.

She shoved her fear down and locked it up tight. They needed her not to show any weakness at all. They needed a warrior.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was rock.


End file.
